Stand By Your Gun
by bklue18
Summary: It had been a tough few years since her graduation from the FBI academy. She finally gets a chance to transfer divisions, getting into the one unit she had wanted to get on. She meets a cocky, ace-everything FBI agent who constantly annoys her because he thinks she lacks the ability. Will the two be loggerheads or will something else come out of their working relationship?


"_I'll make sure you remember this day for the rest of your life."_

"NO!"

She woke up with a start, whipping her head left and right to make sure she was alone in her room. She blinked back the tears that had welled up in her eyes as she scooted back toward her head board. She hugged her knees to herself as she felt the sweat run down her face. Her trusty golden retriever jumped up onto her bed and nuzzled her cheek.

"Morning, Tardis." She pat his head and scratched behind his ear. "Did I wake you?"

She smiled as he gave her a sloppy kiss. "I'll take that as a no. Come on, buddy. Let's go get ready."

* * *

After she finished washing up and getting ready, she looked at the clock on her wall and it read, '7.30am'. Another 1 and a half hour more till she reported for duty to her new place of work. Just as she was about to sip her glass of orange juice, the familiar Skype tune came through her MacBook's speakers. She smiled and clicked the 'accept' button.

"Morning, Stephen!"  
"Glad I caught you before you headed off."  
"What can I do you for?"  
"Can't a brother check on his little sister before her first day?"  
"Technically, it isn't exactly my first day…"  
"Okay, fine. Your not so first day."  
"If you are checking to see if I am okay, I am."  
"Well, I need to see it to believe it."  
"And what do you think?"  
"You're looking okay… But it could be a front."  
"Stephen. I'm fine."  
"Fine's not the word I am looking for, Jas. You're going back to the FBI as a profiler. And frankly, I don't think you are ready."  
"I've always been a profiler, Stephen. What difference does it make?"  
"For starters – you were not dealing with violent crime. You were dealing with white collar crime."  
"Crime is crime, Stephen. Besides, I passed the psych evaluation. I'm ready to begin a different chapter of my life."  
"Jasmine, I am not doubting your readiness. I am just worried."  
"I'm good at what I do. If I meet that son of a bitch in the process, so be it. I'm not going to let it affect me."

She saw her brother visibly sigh.

"If you are ready for this, you have my support. But remember, Jas. Be careful."  
"I'll always be careful. I'll see you when you get back, 'kay?"  
"Yeah. Love you, turtle."  
"Love you, ninja rat."

Stephen smiled at his sister before the call disconnected. Jasmine closed her MacBook and looked at the bookshelf in the living room where pictures of her and Stephen sat. Her brother always had her best interests and loved her more than life itself; even though how they came to be siblings was not through birth. Next to the bookshelf sat a stand-alone shelf where all her achievements in the FBI Academy sat proudly. Despite what she had gone through during her years at the academy, she still managed to push pass those dark times and excel with flying colors.

Her cellphone beeped and vibrated on the kitchen counter, snapping Jasmine out of her own thoughts. She reached over to pick the phone up and each time the screen lit up, it read, 'Director Levesque'. She hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello, sir."  
"Agent Amell, I understand that you were supposed to come in at 9am."  
"Yes, sir. Is there something wrong?"  
"Could you come in now?"  
"Uh-yes sir. I can be there in 15."  
"I'll see you then."

With that, he hung up. Jasmine took the phone away from her ear and looked at it. That was weird. She shrugged and hurriedly got ready as she headed off to the FBI NY headquarters to report for duty.

* * *

Jasmine walked into the FBI building feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Since her graduation, it had always been her dream to work in the NY office but circumstances led her to accepting the position in DC instead. Now that she finally got the chance, the jitters she thought she didn't have were suddenly surfacing.

Just before she could take out her badge, the reception stood up.

"Agent Amell." He said, moving out from behind his counter. "Director Levesque is expecting you. Follow me."

Not being able to get any word out, she merely nodded and followed after the blond reception dude. He escorted her into the lift, all the way till they reached the 37th floor of the building. He held open the door for her and gestured with his free hand for her to get out.

"He is waiting in there for you." He said, just before the lift door closed.

Jasmine looked around before moving towards the glass doors. She wasn't really expecting much but as soon as she opened them, she found the office bustling with agents and as she looked up, she saw Director Levesque gesturing for her to come up to the second floor. She hurried up the stairs by the side and followed after him as he entered a meeting room.

In the meeting room sat 4 people. A pretty blond female and 3 other guys – one a brunette that looked like he could be doing better things with his time, a rather big looking Samoan guy and a tan looking guy with black hair.

"Agent Amell, thank you for coming as soon as I called." Director Levesque said, distracting her from the people in front of her. "I know it must have been rather strange to be asked to come and report before your stipulated time."

Jasmine shook her head. "It's alright. May I ask, sir, what is it I am here for?"

"I understand that you requested a transfer from the white collar unit in DC to the BAU unit here in New York." He said. "Why is that?"

Before Jasmine could answer the question given to her, the brunette stood up.

"I'm sorry. Director Levesque, are we here to just hear the introductory speech for the newbie?" He asked.  
"No and sit down, Agent Good." Director Levesque said.

The brunette made an unsatisfactory expression before sitting back down in his seat. Director Levesque looked back at Jasmine, "Continue, Agent Amell."

She cleared her throat. "I applied for the transfer not just because it was my original choice of posting but because of the unsolved murders of '09 that the BAU is working on here."

The Samoan guy sat up straight in his chair. "How did you know about that? It isn't publicized or circulated within the bureau."

"And besides, what makes you think a newbie like you can just join the team on this unsolved case? We're not running a test center here." The brunette said.

At this time, the pretty blond had been watching the exchange and was nearly bursting to help Jasmine explain her case. But before she could do that, Jasmine beat her to it.

Annoyed with the brunette's attitude, she said, "Because I survived it."

All 3 guys looked at her and the tan one said, "What?"

"I'm the sole survivor of the '09 murders. I know about what the team is doing here, because I was a special case. The bureau knew my history so they didn't give me any other options but white collar. They said they'd review me in a few years' time before allowing me the option of transfer to this unit."

She looked at the brunette, "That's why I know I can join the team on this unsolved case. No one knows what the victims went through better than me."

Seemingly stunned and lost for words, the brunette kept his mouth shut.

Director Levesque smiled, "So, any other questions or are you ready to welcome the newest member to the team?"

The 3 agents seemed to have lost their words and merely looked away from the Director. He smirked and turned back to Jasmine.

"Welcome to the BAU special task team."


End file.
